1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid-powered rotary motors or turbines in which a rotor comprising one or more plate members is drawn in rotation by frictional transfer of energy from a fluid.
2. Review of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the basic concept of using fluid flow to rotate thin, rotor metal disks is well known. Turbine blades are rotated and power generated by a change of momentum as a result of a change of direction of a passing fluid as the fluid meets the rotor. Rotors driven in rotation by the viscous drag upon it of a pressurized fluid are also known. This latter rotor function is the basis of the present invention. The patents mentioned below are examples of the use of thin plates or disks as the active surface in the rotor of a motor or turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,584 relates to turbines wherein fluid pressure temperature energy is released by passage from a high-speed delivery nozzle mounted externally and tangentially to closely spaced circular sheet metal plates that can be substantially flat but preferably have concave and convex surfaces which form surface area bodies of revolution. An assembly of disc members forms the turbine rotor within which the surface adhesion of the traversing fluid imparts rotation to the rotor before the fluid is finally expelled through an exhaust duct formed by centrally disposed exits in the assembly. A spiral-like fence baffle on the rear faces of the plates ties adjoining surfaces together and provides expanding fluid flow channels between adjacent plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,176 discloses a fluid propulsion apparatus which can function as a turbine. The apparatus contains a housing and a plurality of spaced-apart rotatable discs positioned within the housing. The discs are mounted on a shaft and are preferably thin, closely space parallel members of essentially the same diameter and thickness. Each disc optionally has a series of apertures and a series of peripheral grooves or notches which serve to reduce pressure effects in the individual discs caused by rotation of the discs. When the apparatus is used as a turbine, fluid is introduced into a circular peripheral zone which is the region between the interior of the housing and periphery of the discs. From there, the fluid flows in an inwardly spiraling path causing rotation of the discs and shaft. The fluid then exits the housing from a central port in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,992 is directed to a geothermal turbine containing a shaft, a circular metal rotor plate mounted on the shaft, and first and second sets of spaced metal discs situated on opposite sides of the plate. Fluid traverses spiral paths through the spaces between the discs. The steam or vapor portion of the fluid imparts kinetic energy to the first and second sets of discs. As it flows, the steam or vapor portion of the fluid loses velocity due to frictional contact with the first and second sets of discs. As the steam or vapor slows down, it receives kinetic energy from water droplets and solid particles entrained with the steam or vapor. The transferred kinetic energy causes the steam or vapor to increase in velocity and the streams at increased velocity exert an increased drag on the first and second sets of discs and thereby rotate these discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,143 discloses a turbomolecular pump containing a turbine rotor and a turbine stator, wherein the turbine rotor and the turbine stator are each made up of radial vanes and thin etched metal plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,395 discloses a fluid-powered rotary motor, comprising a rotor and a housing. The rotor is made up of a shaft and a part which rotates within the housing. A clearance existing between the rotating part and housing has a circular section and is coaxial with the rotor. Fluid is introduced into the clearance and travels circumferentially within the clearance before leaving it. The fluid is introduced into the clearance in such a manner as to avoid any substantial jet-like impingement of the fluid upon the rotor, whereby the rotor is caused to rotate substantially wholly by the hydrodynamic viscous drag exerted on the rotor by the fluid moving circumferentially within the clearance.
The rotors disclosed in the above patents, however, are complicated and difficult to manufacture. A simple, compact, inexpensive, and efficient rotor for a motor or turbine is accordingly needed.